An Army of MAD
by Ellis97
Summary: When important military arsenals, weapons, armor, tanks, jeeps, aircrafts, and surplus begin to disappear from across the globe, it's suspected that Dr. Claw may be using these to build up his army of MAD Agents. Now its up to Inspector Gadget to recover the weapons and find Claw's hideout before his MAD agents get their hands on the weapons.
1. Military Madness

**Author's Note:**

**Well once again, it's time for another awesome adventure with everyone's favorite bumbling bionic detective, Inspector Gadget and his never ending quest to stop the forces of evil!**

**GO GO GADGET FAN FICTION!**

* * *

Our story opens today at WOMP headquarters where wE see none other than Col. Nozzaire admiring his antique planes and his certificate from the French Forgein Legion.

"Nozzaire how do you do it?" He asked himself.

Just then, his phone started buzzing.

"NOZZAIRE!" The phone shouted.

Nozzaire got up and answered the phone.

"Yes General Sir?" He asked.

"Several military bases around the world have reported the theft of top secret military vehicles, arsenals, and aircrafts." General Sir explained "Our spies report from Parmania. It is hard to know if Dr. Claw is using these to build his own private army to take over the world, but he must be stopped. We will put our best man on the job."

"I accept this mission General Sir sir." Nozzaire saluted.

"Not you!" General Sir shouted

"But General, I have the qualifications." Nozzaire begged.

"Forget it!" said the General "This is a job for Inspector Gadget."

"GADGET?!" Nozzaire asked.

"I'm going to contact Chief Quimby now, bye Nozzaire." General Sir hung up.

Nozzaire screamed at the top of his voice and banged on his phone.

Meanwhile at the Gadget house, the Gadget's were having lunch.

"Are the cheeseburgers ready Uncle G?" Penny asked Gadget. "Just a minute Penny." Gadget told her "Go go gadget spatula."

One of Gadget's many extending arms came out of his hat and held a spatula which flipped the burgers and landed them onto a plate.

"Nice and juicy just how you like them kids." Gadget handed them the plate of burgers.

"Ruff ruff ruff ruff!" Brain slurped and dug right in.

Just then, Gadget's hand started to ring and he pulled out the antenna from his thumb.

"Is that you Chief?" Gadget asked "You're where? I'll be there in a jiffy."

Gadget went to the recycling can out on the front yard and banged on it. Out popped the Chief. Secretly Penny and Brain followed him to the recycling can.

"Chief! There you are!" Gadget pointed to the Chief.

"Here's your assignment Gadget." Chief Quimby handed Gadget a piece of paper.

Gadget read it "Col. Nozzaire needs you over at WOMP immediately. He is going to give you your assignment today. This message will self destruct."

"It's very urgent Gadget." Chief Quimby said "You must go now!"

"Don't worry Chief, Inspector Gadget is always on duty." Gadget crumpled up the paper and unknowingly tossed it at Chief Quimby and it blew up in his face.

"Why do I put up with him?" Quimby asked himself.

Gadget went back to Penny "Look after Penny Brain, I have to go to WOMP to get my next assignment."

Gadget then went to a vending machine, put a coin in, pressed a button for coke, and he opened up the machine. It was really a secret door to the WOMP HQ. He went in the machine and down the secret stairs.

"Looks like you'd better follow him Brain." Penny said to her dog.

"Ruff!" Brain followed Gadget secretly into the secret passageway.

Gadget finally arrived in the underground headquarters of WOMP, ready to see the Colonel about his mission. Brain secretly hid in the vents.

"You wanted to see me Col. Nozzaire?" Gadget asked the Colonel "Hot in here isn't it sir? Don't worry I'll give you a breeze. Go go gadget fan!"

A fan came out of Gadget's hat and it blew Nozzaire with a huge gust of air, who hung onto his desk.

"THATS ENOUGH GADGET!" He yelled.

Gadget noticed the busted phone "Wowsers! That's some static, you want me to fix it?"

"No don't fix it!" Nozzaire begged.

"Trust me. Go go gadget tools." Arms came out of Gadget's hat and it instantly fixed the phone "I'm ready to take my mission sir. Go go gadget laptop computer."

A laptop computer with a blue circle that had the words "The Incredible World of DiC" on it came out of Gagdet's jacket and Gadget typed in everything Nozzaire said.

Nozzaire picked up a remote and turned on his giant monitor "Military bases from around the globe have been robbed. Specifically valuable war planes and dangerous armor and weapons have been vanishing left and right. Naturally, Dr. Claw and his MAD army are apparently involved."

"I see." Gadget said "And you want me to guard the base right?"

"NO YOU IDIOT!" Nozzaire yelled "IM PROTECTING THIS BASE! You're going to the Parmanian Jungle you mechanical moron."

"Parmanian Jungle? With great pleasure sir." Gadget said.

While Nozzaire was yelling, the planes were stolen, which Gadget saw on the monitor. Nozzaire was in front of Gadget

"Do you want me to recover your planes too Colonel?" Gadget asked.

"Huh?" Nozzaire turned around to see his planes were gone "My planes?! They're gone. Gadget! Your other assignment is to get my planes back!"

"Don't worry sir, Lt. Gadget is always on duty." Gadget saluted and left.

"Phew he's gone." Nozzaire sighed and went to his phone "Now to report to the General."

Luckily, Brain secretly transmitted all he recorded to Penny's computer book. He arrived back home before Gadget did. Penny checked out the information on her computer book in the attic.

"Hmmm." Penny read the info "The Parmanian Jungle."

Penny went out of the attic and into her room where Brain was playing a video game on Penny's TV.

"Playtime is over boy." Penny turned off the game. "Uncle Gadget will be home soon."

"Rarr." Brain whimpered.

Penny took out a box of microchips and handed it to Brain,

"Once you find the equipment, you'll have to place these micro chips on them, so I can override the controls." Penny explained.

"Ruff!" Brain saluted.

Gadget finally arrived back at the house and went into the garage to his Gadgtmobile.

"Gadgetmobile, time for another mission." Gadget told his car.

"Alright!" Gadgetmobile said "And where pray tell, are we headed?"

"The Parmanian Jungle." Gadget answered.

"Well, a cars work is never done." Gadgetmobile shrugged.

"I'd better take Brain with us, I'm sure his nose will help sniff out the stolen military stuff." Gadget went into the house "Brain, here boy."

Gadget and Brain went outside and got into Gadgetmobile. They were ready for another adventure.

"Good luck Uncle Gadget." Penny waved to her uncle and went to Brain "Keep your eye on Uncle Gadget, Brain."

"Ruff!" Brain nodded.

"Good boy." Penny kissed Brain on the nose.

"Gadgetmobile, let's roll." Gadget said to his car. "Go go gadget jet transport."

Gadgetmobile drove very fast and instantly transformed into a jet plane, ready for the Parmanian Jungle. Meanwhile, Penny ran back inside the house. Gadget was once again, gonna need her secret help.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**Wowsers! Claw has stolen assortments of arsenals and other important military aroof and vehicles. Looks like another job for the great Inspector Gadget! **


	2. It's Like a MAD Jungle Sometimes

Gadget, Brain, and Gadgetmobile finally arrived in the Parmanian Jungle. They banged into a tree, but Gadgetmobile was unscratched nonetheless.

"Well Brain," Gadget went out of the car "We've made it."

"Ruff!" Brain got out as well.

"Thanks for turning off my headlights Brain." Gadgetmobile said.

"Ruff!" Brain nodded.

"We'll be right back Gadgetmobile, and no surfing Convertible catalogs." Gadget said.

"Man, that cover girls got some real awesome features." Gadgetmobile swooned "Especially when she has her top down."

Gadget and Brain went into the jungle to find Claw's base. Just then, some people surrounded the two, pointing laser guns at them.

"Stop right there you two!" A MAD Agent said. "Don't move a finger."

"Raaaa!" Brain jumped into Gadget's arms.

"MAD Agents!" Gadget whispered "Alright you fiends! We're here to stop you and your bosses plan. By order of Metro City, you're all under arrest. Go go gadge-"

But before Gadget could finish calling out for his gadgets, the MAD Agents apprehended both him and Brain, tied them to ropes, carried them on long sticks, and took them somewhere. They took them to an ancient jungle temple.

"Wowsers!" Gadget exclaimed "This must be an ancient jungle prison!"

One of the MAD Agents got out his videophone and called Dr. Claw.

"We've captured Gadget and his mutt as promised." Said the MAD Agent "We've got him in the old prison as you ordered sir."

"Excellent." Said Claw "Now, you must proceed as planned."

"Yes Dr. Claw." The MAD Agent nodded "Eliminate Gadget."

**BACK IN THE PRISON...**

Brain was using his claw to countdown the minutes he was in the prison when he received a transmission from Penny. The speakers popped out of his collar and so did a video screen showing Penny's head.

"Brain, where are you?" She asked.

"Ruff." Brain showed Penny the ancient jungle prison cell.

"Listen, I've studied a map of Parmania and there's only one place for Dr. Claw to hide the stolen surplus." Penny showed him a map of the jungle "You've gotta get outta there now."

Luckily, Brain was a dog and an excellent digger at that. He dug a deep tunnel underneath the prison and searched for where Gadget could be. With help from Penny of course. Just then, Penny stopped him after taking another step.

"Stop right there!" Penny commanded "My tracking device says that Uncle Gadget should be right there."

Brain dug up the tunnel and saw none other than Gadget. He was tied to a prison bed where he couldn't activate any of his gadgets.

"Brain!" Gadget said "Thank goodness you're here. Be a good doggy and get me outta here."

"Ruff!" Brain chewed the strong straps and Gadget was freed.

"Now that that's taken care of, we gotta get back to our mission before those MAD spies come back." Said the Inspector.

Brain and Gadget escaped the prison and went back into the jungle.

"Go go gadget machete." A machete came out of Gadget's hat and started tearing through the leaves and vines. "According to my guide book, the river should be right-"

Just then, there was a big splash.

"-here." Gadget finished and turned around "And whaddya know? The Gadgetmobile is here too."

"Thank god you arrived here Gadget." Gadgetmobile said "I'm really getting my hood busted up."

"Don't worry Gadgetmobile." Gadget went inside the car and drove him out of the tree "My map shows a big area of the jungle, that must be where Claw is keeping all the stolen surplus. So Brain, where do you think we should go? I cant tell where the map might lead us."

"Ruff." Brain pointed up river.

"Upriver you say?" Gadget asked.

"Ruff!" Brain nodded.

"Upriver we go!" Gadgetmobile exclaimed.

Gadget drove Gadgetmobile towards the river. "Go go gadget-speedboat."

And with a dash of lightning, the Gadgetmobile was transformed into a speedboat, heading upriver. But what Gadget didn't know was that in the river, were mines that the MAD Agents had planted to destroy Gadget. The mines kept blowing up and caused the Gadgetmobile to jump into the air, over and over.

"Whoooaaa!" Gadgetmobile screamed.

"Not now Gadgetmobile," Gadget said "I'm trying to drive here."

Just then, one final mine blew up and Brain as flung into a tree where two MAD Agents were planning to blast Gadget from. Luckily, Brain flying into the tree caused the MAD Agents to fall into the bushes. Brain got out before they did.

"Brain!" Gadget said "This is no time to be exploring, we've gotta find Claw's hideout and recover those arsenals."

Gadget extended his arm and put Brain back into the boat. Finally, they arrived upriver and continued their investigation. While Gadget used his Gadget-Binoculors to look for MAD Agents, Brain received another call from Penny.

"What's going on Brain?" She asked "According to my map, you're almost there."

"Ruff, ruff, ruff ruff ruff ruff." Brain barked.

"Water mines?" Penny asked. "What about land mines?"

Gadget went to find the way to Claw's hideout when all of a sudden...KA-BOOM! A land mine had just blown up. Luckily, Gadget was quick enough to avoid it. There were land mines just about everywhere.

"Well Brain, it looks like we won't be looking on land, we'd better go by air." Gadget went back to Brain "Go go gadget copter!"

The Gadget-Copter came right out of Gadget's hat and he grabbed Brain and they flew off to where there were no mines.

"Come on Brain." Gadget said "We'd better find some locals who can help us. See if you can find anything."

Brain looked through Gadget's Gadget-Binoculars and saw a warship.

"Ruff! Ruff! Ruff! Ruff!" Brain pointed to what he saw.

"Let's see." Gadget put on the binoculars and saw the military surplus "Aha! 200 aircrafts, 600 tanks, self propelled cannons and missile launchers. We must be getting close. Come on boy."

"Ruff!" Brain followed his master and secretly called Penny. "Ruff ruff ruff ruff!"

"You made it?" Penny asked "Good boy Brain. Now, hurry before Dr. Claw finds you and Uncle Gadget."

**BACK AT MAD HQ...**

Claw saw that Gadget had found the place where he hid all the military weapons, vehicles, and surplus.

"Grrrr." He banged his hand on his chair arm "Gadget, this will be your last stop and this time you will be eliminated."

**BACK IN THE JUNGLE...**

"Well Brain, looks like we've found the stolen surplus." Gadget said "Now all we have to do is get it back before Claw notices. But how do we do that?"

Brain took out the box of microchips Penny gave him and showed it to Gadget "Ruff ruff ruff!"

"A box of...microchips?" Gadget asked "Where did you get those Brain? Never mind! How could they help us?"

Gadget pondered for a moment and snapped his fingers.

"Of course, we can use the microchips to override the controls." Gadget said "Brain, you put the chips on the weapons, tanks, and aircrafts. I'm gonna go see if there are any MAD Agents."

Gadget left to find more vehicles and arsenals while Brain went to the planes to

Meanwhile back home, Penny was looking at an image of the planes on her computer book.

"Okay Brain," She instructed her dog "Now all you need to place the control chips under the aircrafts without attracting attention."

"Ruff!" Brain nodded.

Meanwhile, Gadget searched for more arsenals and MAD Agents and traps when he stumbled upon something. A great, big gated building.

"Ah." He said "A house. But what's a house doing in the middle of a jungle?"

Just then, he saw something on the gate. It was the MAD symbol and on the speaker on the side of the entrance was a...claw.

"WOWSERS!" Gadget hollered.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Wowsers! Gadget has found the stolen military arsenals. Now, he has to retrieve them before Claw finds him first. And now, he's found Claw's lair. Can he get the weapons, aircrafts, tanks, arsenals, and surplus before Claw gets him? Stay tuned!**


	3. It's a MAD House

Gadget had just found none other than Dr. Claw's secret hideout.

"Wowsers!" Gadget exclaimed "This must be Claw's lair. I've gotta get in and stop him. Go go gadget copter."

Gadget's Gadget-Copter came right out of his hat and he flew right above the fence and was on his way to the top of the lair, cause that's where Claw usually is. Just to keep the suspense, the lair was really tall, almost as tall the Empire State Building.

Inside Claw's lair, Claw had seen Gadget flying towards his command deck monitor.

"Gadget, I will destroy you once and for all." Claw sinisterly laughed.

"Rrrrowww." MAD Cat evilly grinned.

**MEANWHILE...**

Brain had been sneaking around, trying to avoid the MAD Agents that were guarding the arsenals, tanks, and aircrafts. At that same time, Penny had been giving him instructions.

"You gotta hurry Brain." She said "Uncle Gadget could be in mortal danger."

"Ruff!" Brain saluted and ran off to place the chips on the vehicles.

Luckily, Brain was pretty fast after all those times saving Gadget, so he was able to get the chips on the tanks, aircrafts, and jeeps in record time, well he had a few left that is. Just then, some MAD Agents spotted him.

"It's Gadget's mutt!" Said one the agents "GET HIM!"

Both MAD Agents grabbed Brain and took him away. Good thing Penny's computer had a hidden camera, otherwise, they would've seen her.

"Brain." She whispered "Use your canine super abilities."

Knowing just what to do, Brain bit both MAD Agents on the arms, they let go, and dug deep into the ground.

"Oh Brain, you've escaped." Penny said "Now listen, place the rest of the microchips."

Just as Brain was about to place the rest of the microchips on the weapons, something started making an alarm sound.

Penny gasped "All the weapons have been activated and they're aimed at Uncle Gadget."

Meanwhile, Gadget had been flying up to Claw's lair. Inside the lair, Claw had been laughing evilly because he was about to destroy his arch-nemesis, Inspector Gadget once and for all.

Gadget turned around to see the weapons were all pointed at him, he was so shocked, he let go of the Gadget-Copter and fell to the outside of Claw's front gate. He was cornered.

"Wowsers!" Gadget shouted "Claw's activated the weapons, I cant go to his command deck, I'm cornered."

"Begin countdown to destroy Gadget." Claw pressed a button on the control panel.

"All weapons focused on Gadget accepting fire in minus five seconds." Said the computer.

Meanwhile, Penny had just figured out about the countdown, being the super genius she is.

"You have five seconds Brain." Penny told the dog.

"Ruff (done)" Brain gave a thumbs up.

Penny tapped into the weapon's systems and the weapons were redirected to Claw's lair.

"Huh?" Gadget asked "What's going on?"

Inside Claw's lair, Claw was about to get rid of Gadget when he saw that the weapons were aimed at his lair.

"No!" Claw picked up MAD Cat and ran to his MAD Airship and they fled right before the weapons blew up the entire lair.

Claw flew the airship right into the sky, watching his lair blow up to smithereens.

"Whew." Penny sighed "Mission accomplished."

"I'll get you next time Gadget." He vowed.

Gadget couldn't believe Claw's lair was totally blown to pieces.

"Wowsers!" Gadget gasped "That was really unexpected."

Gadget, Brain, and the Gadgetmobile flew back to the states to get their congratulations from the Chief and Col. Nozzaire. Gadget was holding gifts from the military bases.

"Well, I don't know how you did it Gadget, but nice work." Said the Chief.

"I hate to say that you've saved the day again Gadget." Nozzaire rolled his eyes "You've managed to get a commendation from the General, a medal of valor from the French, a plasma TV from the Japanese, a new set of golf clubs from the Scots, and mints from the Canadians. You've managed to recover all the military vehicles, weapons, and surplus, but you didn't bring back my two antique WWI planes."

"Don't worry Colonel." Gadget said "I know how much those planes mean to you, so i wouldn't dream of having them brought back on a military transport."

"Then how are you brining them back?" Asked the Chief.

"I had my most trusted man fly them back." Gadget said "Someone who's faithful, loyal, and dependable. My most trustworthy companion of all time, the Brain."

"Oh no." Nozzaire and Chief Quimby moaned.

Gadget turned on Nozzaire's monitor and it showed Brain flying one of the planes. Too bad Gadget didn't know that, DOGS CANT FLY PLANES! And all of a sudden...BAM! The plane crashed. Brain survived, but not the plane.

"My planes!" Nozzaire gasped.

"GAAAAADDDGEEETTTT!" Chief Quimby and Nozzaire shouted.

**THE END**

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Well another awesome adventure comes to an end. But stay tuned for another awesome adventure with the amazing Lt. Gadget! Thanks for watching readers! Stay tuned for another Inspector Gadget adventure!**


End file.
